


Luz y oro

by JayRed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRed/pseuds/JayRed
Summary: Eren Jaeger soñó con dedicar su vida al arte, un sueño que tocó un poco de la realidad cuando logró entrar a la Académie Colarossi. Todo era perfecto, hasta que llegó aquel que sería reemplazo de su mentor, Jean Kirschtein, lo odiaba, pero detrás de eso se arrastró una atracción peligrosa que decayó en una relación tumultuosa y apasionada.





	1. Nessum Dorma

**I.**

La simpleza encantadora de la vida, siempre tuvo despierto a aquel de cabellos caoba, que con grandes esmeraldas inyectadas en curiosidad, sólo deseaba más. La belleza apabullante de la nada, lo cautivo, porque donde no había nada, podría nacer cualquier cosa, manifestarse la más bella de las criaturas o la mayor obra de arte jamás creada. Es por ello, que en los recovecos más íntimos de su mente, él busca darle forma a sus más indómitos deseos, con el único fin de materializar, de llevar a un plano físico ideas ilusorias que amorfas buscaban escapar de su imaginación cual pájaros en el cielo.

Su historia comenzó en 1864 en Fère-en-Tardenois, Aisne, en algún lugar en el norte de Francia. Eren Jaeger nació, y creció cual flor que dispuesta a la luz del sol abre sus pétalos, estalló curioso, rodó lloroso, río entusiasta y se enamoró por primera vez de la vida misma, a ojos de un cándido muchacho en el auge de una infancia que presurosa corría detrás de preguntas infinitas, se apasionó por el arte, idea y amor que siempre fue pugnado por su familia.

Grisha Jaeger siempre se movió con una meticulosidad y una fría percepción que despiadada y artera terminó por arruinar a muchos otros en pos de sí mismo. Y tan frío como su carácter mismo, Grisha trabajaba entregado a una profesión sin escrúpulos, en un mundo de hipotecas y transacciones bancarias, lleno de cálculos y números crueles. Su madre Carla, por otro lado, provenía de una familia de Champagne, a rebosar de granjeros y sacerdotes católicos. Ella solía decir en soliloquios que él debía ser una hombre tan respetable como su padre, un hombre de familia.

Él nunca deseo tal cosa, él disfrutaba de la sensación del barro entre sus dedos, moldeándolo como si fuese un simple juego, un juego que creció hasta volverse arte, piezas inmarcesibles que arrebataban un trozo de sí para quedarse. Su único apoyo fue aquel niño de cabellos dorados y piel tan blanca como la nieve en el fiordo, de actitud tan bondadosa que se alzaba apacible ante todo aquello que se consideraba injusto. Siguiendo aquellos placeres acérrimos que él disfrutaba. Armin fue su único apoyo como artista en la familia, y, aún ahora, recuerda eso con cariño. Finalmente, encontró su oportunidad cuando se trasladaron a París, donde finalmente abandonó la casa familiar.

Corriendo el año 1881, Eren Jaeger se cernía fatuo sobre las incertidumbres de la vida con sólo dieciséis años. Armin siempre confidente en su talento fue el único que le impulso, más cuando posteriormente se convertiría en un afamado escritor.

Cuando logró entrar a la Académie Colarossi de Arte, Erwin Smith, un hombre de cabellos dorados como un haz de luz, de ojos tan azules con el cielo mismo y un liderazgo innato que lo matricularon bien como profesor, fue su mentor, extrovertido e incentivante para que persiguiera sus sueños, alabo su gran inspiración y dentro de las paredes de École des Beaux-Arts construyó a la siguiente generación de escultores. Amaba sus clases, eran amenas, apasionantes y su manera predilecta de perderse en el modelaje del material, la belleza de aprender de él, y todo aquello que pudiera rescatar, junto con su propio ingenio, siempre fue una combinación ganadora. Sin embargo, lo bueno no siempre dura para siempre, Erwin Smith se mudaría a Florencia, ya que se sentía profusamente realizado con su educación, escuchó de aquellos rumores para nada fidedignos, que su profesor tenía un amante, que huía a Florencia a causa de aquella mujer desconocida, sin nombre o cara, la gente tenía aquel talento fantasmagórico de hacer sonar toda noticia cien veces más catastrófica de lo que realmente era. Erwin siquiera llevaba un bruñido anillo en el dedo.

Pero toda teoría de Eren fue aniquilada, por la noticia del mismo Erwin, Florencia era un hecho, pero con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, y, rutilante de la emoción, anunció su retiro hacia unas cómodas vacaciones. Mandaría a uno de sus alumnos más destacados en su lugar.

Y a Eren no le quedó más que esperar la condena traicionera sobre su cabeza.

El nuevo profesor era alguien que Eren identifico inmediatamente por su nombre, su cerebro haciendo sinapsis como fuego sobre pólvora, era un escultor reconocido, su trabajo era bueno. Pero era apegado a cómo hacía Erwin el suyo. Y así fue como sin conocerlo Eren decidió que odiaba a Jean Kirschtein.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**II.**

Su primer encuentro oficial, se dio en 1884, el año en que comenzaría a trabajar en el taller de Jean. Estaba tan ofuscado con la idea que pensó en no asistir, sin embargo, su pasión al arte era mayor, y no se dejaría intimidar por un desgraciado que siquiera conocía. Y así fue que por orgullo, Eren se decidió a arrostrar al suplente de su mentor.

Desde el momento que vislumbró a Jean entrar a la habitación se fastidió, el hombre era alto, un poco más que él incluso, de cabellos café arena y ojos avellanados, sin embargo, la parte más pútrida de aquel hombre, era ese horripilante carácter basado en su «superioridad», y sólo escuchó su introducción.

El arte se volvió una excusa para azuzar a Kirschtein cada oportunidad que tenía. Aún si no le estaba dirigiendo la atención. Lo odiaba, por ser el epítome del mero deseo egoísta y el narcisismo. La beldad de su pasión se vio eclipsada y pronto Eren se desvivió por desacreditar a Jean en su propio salón.

—¿No le parece a usted que su apariencia es más corpulenta hoy, profesor? —siseo casi riendo el de ojos esmeralda, esa sonrisa engreída surcando su boca y pequeñas líneas en el borde de sus ojos debido a su expresión. Jean, fúrico como todo el salón pudo ver, simplemente cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, los pequeños golpes directos a su orgullo por parte de Jaeger no lo harían caer de nuevo, mucho menos perder la calma. No discutiría con Eren nuevamente—. Creo que subió uno o dos kilos.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Y tú te sigues viendo como una niña de quince Jaeger.

Silencio. Discutieron otro poco, y el resto del alumnado se vio obligado a callar a causa de la usual complacencia de aquella escena, Eren encaprichado por alguna cosa lanzaría comentarios insidiosos hacia el profesor, y tan reactivo como Kirschtein suele ser, caería nuevamente en la trampa, la batalla campal desembocaría en insultos a sus capacidades como artistas, hacia la pasión que profesaban y esa misma se transformaba en ira ardiente pulsando bajo sus pieles, hasta ver caer al contrario. Esa misma tarde, una vez pasada su discusión diaria, Jean detuvo a Eren.

Exhausto de sus vagos intentos de darle una razón a las jugarretas del mocoso, decidió preguntar directamente un porqué al repudio del más joven, ¿era también acaso porque el era casi tan joven como él?

—¿Por qué pareces ni siquiera tolerarme Jaeger? —murmuro cansino, Erwin le dejó la responsabilidad sobre sus alumnos, siendo que hasta hace poco él también era uno de ellos. Estaba tan cansado.

_¿Por qué?_

La incógnita variable de todas sus preguntas relacionadas con Jean, hacía unos cuantos meses simplemente era fastidio, un pequeño resentimiento producto del abandono de lo que vio como una auténtica figura paterna, y, luego... nada. Jean Kirschtein le provocó tanto, y tan poco, vio su trabajo, se vio capaz de admirarlo, ¿el problema? El hombre en sí, le provocaba una sensación de contradicción, quería expresar aquel sentimiento cálido e inspirador que dejaba el ver una de sus esculturas, y a la vez quería golpearlo en la cara por su descarada autoproclamación de habilidades.

—Creo... que respeto su arte, pero odio su actitud —dijo, consciente de que ni él sabía lo que le causaba esa sensación rezogante, sin saber el porqué a su propia inconformidad.

—Para tu información Jaeger, es la única que tengo. Acostúmbrate.

Consiso. Duro y directo. A Eren no le molesto eso, esa actitud que calificó de asquerosa al conocerse, confundido ante la realidad de tal hecho, no pudo hacer más que asentir en silencio.

Esa tarde, se retiró del salón con la cabeza confundida, y una sensación angustiante en el estómago producto de su propia preocupación.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**III.**

Él detuvo todo ataque y jugarreta, su mente corriendo aturdida para salir del embrollo en el que él mismo se metió, apañándoselas para encontrar con desespero una respuesta a una pregunta que no sabía si realmente la tenía.

El silencio en cuanto a sus burlas se prolongó por un período indefinido, observando curioso, cual científico enfrascado en su investigación, sus ojos verdosos siguieron a Jean en cada movimiento que dio por semanas, notó como solía relajar la expresión cuando se concentraba en la escultura que trabajaba, como movía con levedad su pierna derecha cuando estaba a punto de desesperarse, el como movía tres dedos de su mano izquierda al leer algo, como jugaba dándole vueltas al lápiz cada que hacía un trazo. Cada uno de sus gestos grabados como fuego en su retina.

Luego se vio incapaz de no mirarlo, sus ojos buscando sólo un retazo de visión de Jean en algún momento, su investigación, se convirtió en un interés curioso que es como un dulce bebé con olor a leche materna, buscaba poder retener todo como una esponja, y esa curiosidad mutó en una admiración completa, al darse cuenta de todo aquel inextricable idealismo que rebosaba Jean, una admiración tan infantil como la de un niño en las faldas de su mamá y ahora, justo ahora, no sabe qué es lo que siente.

—Jaeger —cuestionó Kirschtein al ver al contrario embelesado en algún punto en la pared. Todo había terminado ya, todos se habían marchado, pero por alguna razón su pupilo más irradiante de energía e hiperactividad no había huido a trompicones para poner su corazón en algún otro proyecto osado como solía hacer—. ¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó está vez preocupado, no había recibido insulto alguno en semanas, casi meses, pero podía sentir la mirada penetrante de aquellos enigmáticos ojos verdes en todo momento, había estado preguntándose hacía días, ¿por qué Eren lo miraba fijamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna últimamente? No hubo respuesta de nueva cuenta, se sentía como si le hablase a un muro solitario, sólo yermo silencio cual respuesta, sin pensar tomó al muchacho por el brazo y murmuró quedamente un leve  _«ven aquí»_  pareció ser lo único que logró oír el contrario, que como si hubiese despertado de una ensoñación simplemente se despabilo con una cautela inusitada para él.

Eren se cuestionó, ¿qué pasó? Él, hace tan sólo un momento estaba encerrado en su propia mente acerca del porqué su tan inusual interés hacia Kirschtein, ahora estaba siendo arrastrado por el mismo a lo que si mal no recordaba era su estudio privado.

—Toma —espetó Jean soso, mientras le dejaba un montón de arcilla a un costado de él—. ¿Qué te hizo llegar aquí?

No supo a qué venía eso, siquiera porque repentinamente Jean Kirschtein parecía preocupado, pero se dejó llevar, y con su pequeño palillo esculpió.

—¿Qué significa esto para ti? —Jean señaló su pequeña escultura. Jaeger seguía aturdido, Eren no sabía cuál era el propósito de tan osadas preguntas e indagaciones.

—Son... todos los que me ayudaron a llegar donde estoy, quienes me han brindado su ayuda.

Jean emitió un sonido apreciativo, mientras miraba con un interés auténtico su obra. ¿Por qué? Eren estaba tan confundido ante su actitud que no pudo siquiera sopesar su actuar. Simplemente fluyeron como el agua en raudales.

—Admiró eso de ti —soltó con una honestidad aplastante—. No tienes la necesidad de hacer un boceto en papel, sólo lo plasmas, haces aquello que nace de todo lo que crees. Creo que tienes un gran talento Eren.

¿Ese era realmente Jean Kirschtein reconociendo su valía? Por primera vez, no quiso decir nada, mejor dicho, no sabía cómo responder a eso, se sintió reconocido por aquel que descubrió admirada y respetaba desde hacía poco. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, y se sentía tan bien.

Aquella tarde Eren se marchó con el pecho cálido por el reconocimiento y el estómago revuelto una vez más.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **IV** **.**

Jean Kirschtein comenzó a impartirle lecciones privadas después de las horas designadas ante el extraño mutismo del de ojos verdosos. Fueron pequeños oasis en un desierto de incertidumbre, fueron claridad y retroalimentación hacia sus propias capacidades.

Su relación no mejoró en clases, pero Eren regresó a su estado de ánimo previo, soltando insultos hasta hacerle salir de sus cabales. En la soledad de su despacho, ellos se sumieron en discusiones filosóficas acerca del verdadero significado del arte, esculpían juntos y compartían amenas pláticas triviales hasta la caída del ocaso.

Se descubrió anhelante de la compañía contraria con el paso de las semanas, contando con exhaustividad los días para que llegasen sus lecciones especiales, deseando que el sol se ocultara para poder continuar con su tiempo entrelazado, sus habladurías sin sentido, para simplemente estar juntos.

Maldita sea. Eren fue apresado entre las terribles garras del pánico, con una sensación sanguinolenta arrastrándose desde la boquilla de su estómago ante el inusitado pesar del terror que le aquejó de forma repentina, aquella sensación, fue la misma que desgarró la quietud de sus padres y trajo consigo su amor a una vida brillante y hermosa. Había un furor cálido de admiración, nerviosismo y una curiosidad entremezclada con anhelo que turbaba su pequeña cabeza y le provocaba retortijones en el estómago. Eren temía estar deseando más de lo que debía de Jean, se carcomía la cabeza sólo pensando en porqué un hombre, porqué aquel bastardo de asombrosos cabellos arena y ojos cual avellanas que parecían mirar apacibles el mundo frente a sí, como si fuera completamente suyo y fungiera de su lienzo. Su vista se clavó en Jean Kirschtein una vez más, como venía sucediendo hacia días, no podía gustarle, ¿cierto? Sin embargo, ahí estaba mirándole embelesado en el movimiento sensual del subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar, labios que insinuantes se habrían hacía él con una burla descarada.

—Hey, ¿me has escuchado acaso Eren? —cuestionó fastidiado, hacía días Eren volvió a ese estado casi anímico y mudo que hacía a sus nervios crisparse como un gato que lanzas al río, era tan fastidioso como arena mojada en sus zapatos, suspiro cansado. Era como si Eren estuviera suspendido entre el mundo de los sueños y el plano real. Sólo la luz dorada del atardecer bañando su piel ligeramente tostada y haciendo destellar esos maravillosos ojos verdes como si fuese un gato esperando en la oscuridad a saltar. No había respuesta—. ¡Oye!

Parecía no despertar de su ensoñación hasta que la pequeña espátula de modelado golpeó contra su nuca.

—¡En qué pensabas imbécil! —chilló tomándose el cuello. En cuestión de segundos Eren volvía a estamparse con la realidad y toda señal de disociación parecía desaparecer hasta convertirse en esa vasta hiperactividad que amenazaba con la promesa de hacerle enloquecer algún día—. ¡No tenías que golpearme!

—¿Ah? ¿no tenía que golpearte? ¡Si respondieras las preguntas que se te hacen no te habría golpeado mocoso insolente!

—¿Mocoso? ¡A duras penas me ganas por más de tres años!

La discusión continúo, prolongándose a tal punto que el ruido de sus gritos fue en crescendo y ellos mismos jadearon en busca de aire, la habitación tan silenciosa como la noche clandestina tratando de darles su tan íntimo y anhelado espacio, por un segundo no pudieron pensar en insulto alguno y Jean se cuestionó, ¿qué era ese singular brilló en los ojos de Jaeger? Tal vez, debió dejar esa pregunta sosa sin responder, si no hubiera indagado... ellos tal vez...

—Bien. Eso es todo por hoy —murmuró Jean aturdido, de manera repentina el espacio entre ellos menguó hasta volverse casi nulo, sus alientos entremezclándose en una sensación que aliciente les impulsaba por algo más.

Ese fue el punto de quiebre de Eren, quien simplemente estampo sus labios de manera desgarbada y torpe contra el contrario, sumiéndose en un vaivén desesperado contra quien seguía cual estatua sin reaccionar. Cuando ambos comenzaron a besarse fue un misterio, el cómo o el porqué, atrapados de forma única entre las sensaciones atípicas que experimentaron en un solo beso... con otro hombre. Querían profundizarlo y sentir más del otro, sin embargo, aquella línea hórrida que aun existía entre ellos les hacía temer, sabían que ahí estaba, no sabían hasta donde llegaba, no tenían ni idea, de hasta dónde podrían llegar ellos antes de arruinar todo irremisiblemente, así que lo que sea que se desarrolló terminó en un roce inocente, con la calidez contraria impregnada sobre sus bocas y la incertidumbre escalando de manera peligrosa por sobre ellos.

—Deberías irte, Eren.

Así lo hizo, seguían estancados en el hecho de que algo entre ellos se rompió, reemplazado por un deseo ciego, sin pies y manos que permanecía inerte, pero habían dado el primer paso, gracias al furor ardiente del momento, sin saber y sin seguridad alguna de lo que pudiera pasar. ¿Qué se supone pasaba ahora?

Los días venideros, fueron silenciosos entre ambos, las clases transcurrieron como las más tortuosas horas del día y Jean dejó sus citas por la tarde de lado.

Nada. Nada. Nada. Nada. Nada. Nada. Era cual yermo callado, sólo un silencio mortal.

Y Eren no soportaba el silencio. Él era un soplo de viento inquieto, moviéndose junto con una vida fulgurante y llena de belleza. Se preguntó, si aquel era el final de ellos.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**V.**

Estaba enloqueciendo, no tenía pruebas, pero tampoco dudas. Iba a perder por completo la cordura si continuaba rememorando aquel fatídico beso.

Con diecinueve años, Eren estaba en la plenitud de su belleza y de su fuerza creativa. Y con la inesperada claridad que trajo las inconsistentes acciones de Eren, tal vez, comenzó a apreciar la beldad de sus acciones, la suavidad inextricable de su voz cuando se relajaba y ese pequeño ceño fruncido al concentrarse. Debía admitir, que era muy bonito, pero no debía caer en la trampa. No debía sentirse tentado a nada. No con un alumno, con un hombre. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? Él estaba casado, él tenía una amante “estable”, ¿por qué repentinamente deseaba a Eren?

Decidió no pensar más en ello.

Pero no funcionó, entre tanto, aún si intentaba la imagen artera de los dientes perlados y esos bellísimos ojos verdes como los campos de Viena se escurrían entre sus pensamientos. Debía haber una forma de salir de ahí, estaba confundido, y no encontraba consuelo fuera de la imagen de Eren. Debía estar loco, pero ahí estaba corriendo tras el causante de sus problemas para poder dilucidar su propia mente, para encontrar un porqué a ese beso y finalmente dejarlo ir.

Él estaba sentado sobre una banca de granito, a la sombra de un árbol, con la cabeza gacha y esos ojos tristes. Jean tragó saliva, preparándose mentalmente para lo inevitable, y, se acercó.

—Eren —llamó inseguro, sin embargo, fue bien recibido, el muchacho alzó la mirada como si fuese la cura a todos sus problemas. Como si fuera pan y vino para su alma cansada. Se sintió incómodo—. Creo que debemos hablar.

—Tengo sentimientos por ti —irrumpió con voz agitada su acompañante, y, sosegado ante la nueva perspectiva su cara se coloreo, calentándose de forma vergonzosa ante un hecho que temía.

—¿Qué?

—Sentimientos negativos —se corrigió, abochornada ante su tontería estuvo a punto de irse. Jean estuvo a punto de dejarlo, pero aquellas dulces palabras nerviosas trastocaron algo dentro suyo.

Eren pensó que al final, no había podido comunicar aquello que con tanto furor deseo.

—Nunca te respondí —detuvo Kirschtein, sin pensar en ello, tomó el brazo de Eren, y se enrollo junto a él en la travesía de sus bocas. Si esa línea divisoria entre ellos había existido, se había desvanecido también. Fue un beso descuidado, con saliva y dientes chocando.

—Te odio —jadeo Eren.

—Oh, jódete Jaeger.

Y sus dientes se asomaron en una mueca feliz y curiosa ante la expresión del dueño mismo. Tal vez, odiaba a Jean Kirschtein de una forma  distinta.

Pero lo seguía odiando.

 

 

> _¡Que nadie duerma!_  
>  _¡Que nadie duerma!_  
>  _¡Tú también, príncipe,_  
>  _en tu fría estancia,_  
>  _miras las estrellas que tiemblan_  
>  _de amor y de esperanza!_  
>  _¡Más mi misterio está encerrado en mí,_  
>  _mi nombre nadie sabrá!_  
>  _¡No, no, sobre tu boca lo diré,_  
>  _cuando resplandezca la luz!_  
>  _¡Y mi beso, deshará el silencio que te hace mío!_  
>  _¡Su nombre nadie sabrá..._  
>  _y nosotros, ay, tendremos que morir! ¡morir!_
> 
> _¡Disípate, oh noche!_  
>  _¡Estrellas, ocultaos!_  
>  _¡Estrellas, ocultaos!_  
>  _¡Al alba venceré!_  
>  _¡Venceré!_  
>  _¡Venceré!_  
>  **“** **NESSUM** **DORMA** **” TURANDOT ACT. III**


	2. Vesti la Giubba

**VI.**

De entre sus labios escaparon cientos de halagos mal disimulados y declaraciones violentas envueltas en insultos cada que ellos disfrutaban de la compañía contraria, sumidos en la perfección que a su vista representaron. Inspiraciones y anhelos entrelazados bajo el íntimo velo de los amantes. Sin embargo, ellos estaban conscientes del sacrilegio en el que estaban implicados, el indecente roce de sus pieles sería su cielo y su peor condena.

Con el descubrimiento de su súbita atracción, descabellada hasta para ellos mismos, se enredaron en una relación ilícita que no presagiaba más que infortunio, sin embargo, cegados por el elixir prohibido de la boca contraria, por el calor de las pieles y las cautas promesas del porvenir ellos se encandilaron el uno por el otro.

A Eren le gustaba escuchar hablar a Jean sobre su infancia e instrucción, pues era como una curiosa caja sellada, se sentía más cerca de él al saber de aquellas ideas y pensamientos sueltos que se llevaba el viento al ser él, el único oyente de tales obras e inquietudes. A Eren le gustaba escuchar las anécdotas de Jean, acerca de su padre quien por aquel entonces era empleado del departamento de policía, disfrutaba de escuchar calmo el cómo descubrió su aptitud como modelador cuando estudió en el Petine Ecole de Dessin de París, sus aventuras solitarias en el museo del Louvre. Y por sobre todo su infatigable esfuerzo por entrar a la Academia de arte, misma de la que fue rechazado tres veces. Jean trabajó para ayudar a sostener a su familia aceptando otros oficios a la vez que colaboraba con decoradores y escultores comerciales, Eren admiraba eso, le gustaba, le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado, quería tomar todo de Jean y monopolizarlo, constantemente se sentía a punto de ahogarse en una sensación tan rezogante como mortífera, pues se arrastraba tan silenciosa que rara vez se le alcanzaba a entrever, y cuando esta misma hacia presencia prometía el furor cálido de una brisa veraniega, para al final terminarte golpeando como una ola impetuosa, Eren amaba esa sensación, el sentirse tan abrumado en algo que amaba era el placer más maravilloso a sus ojos, incluso ahora, trata de recordar cuántas horas ha perdido escuchando anécdotas sinsentido, pequeños retazos perdidos en el tiempo que han forjado a Jean Kirschtein. Desde su corta estadía en el ejército en la guerra franco-prusiana, hasta su trabajo como ornamentador, y, sus viajes a Italia donde se vio ineludiblemente fascinado por el movimiento y la acción muscular en las obras de los escultores del renacimiento como Donatello y Miguel Ángel.

—¿Qué pensaste al esculpirla? —cuestionó curioso, sus esmeraldas destellando fúlgidas ante la expectativa. Después de todo “el vencedor” fue la primera gran obra de Jean.

—Era joven y desequilibrado —murmuró con parsimonia Jean, obteniendo unos cuantos murmullos inentendibles por parte de Eren y un resoplido divertido—. Estaba cautivado y en esa escultura quería impregnada mi propia imagen de arte, la belleza del arte consiste en una representación fidedigna del estado interior, y para lograr este fin a menudo distorsionaba sutilmente la anatomía.

Jaeger suspiro, porque entonces aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Jean meses atrás cobraban una vida y significado incalculable ante una medida tan artera como son los sentimientos.

 _«Admiró eso de ti. No tienes la necesidad de hacer un boceto en papel, sólo lo plasmas, haces aquello que nace de todo lo que crees. Creo que tienes un gran talento Eren»_  palabras que inusitadas se han adherido a su ser y se han abierto el paso a través de su corazón.

Entonces él se siente como papel al fuego, consumiendo oxígeno para seguir ardiendo, sin embargo, la sensación es tan cálida y suave que no le importaría morir incinerado, aún sí siempre existe la posibilidad de asfixiarte con el humo.

Mientras tienen esa plática, perdidos entre arrumacos para luego abrazarse entre ellos, se sienten inalcanzables, como su propio principio y también su final, unidos en un círculo infinito de posibilidades y cariño. Es entonces, envuelto entre los brazos de Jean, que Eren comienza a reír, inicialmente arrullador y delicado, como esas pequeñas risas ahogadas y perfectas de alta sociedad, Jean podría decir que es incluso una acción plausible, pero cuando aquel sonido se deforma y sube de volumen hasta atronar contra sus oídos, él lo sabe, incluso el relfejo de la luz del sol sobre el agua cristalina, no se puede comparar al espectáculo de aquellas fulgurantes esmeraldas que están en una continua metamorfosis causada por aquella caída en picada que están teniendo hacia un remolino sin salida. Eren también siente que podría acostumbrarse a tan estrambótica sensación de explosión en su pecho cada que se topa con Jean mirándole de tal forma, sus ojos avellana están llenos de adoración, en todos sus sentidos, y ha llegado a tal compresión del paradigma gracias al mismo Jean, quien se lo ha repetido incansables veces, esparciendo su adoración hasta extenderla a cada recoveco de él, Kirschtein constantemente dice sin pensar, que sus manos son tan suaves como un almohadón de plumas, o sus ojos verdes que suele comparar con la vitalidad rebosante en los bosques de Viena, su actitud indomable y cautivadora, entonces Jean se dará cuenta de lo que ha dicho y murmurará un  _«olvida eso»_ antes de huir de la escena. Jaeger se siente profusamente apreciado gracias a tales detalles.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —logra cuestionar, ante el repentino estallido entusiasta Kirschtein.

Eren quiere decirle a Jean cuánto le gusta esto, cuando ama que ellos sean así, y que compartan, pero su boca no logra coordinarse con su mente:

—Eres un perdedor.

Y no es como que falten palabras entre ellos, el mundo les escuchará, y siempre pensarán acerca de su antinomia, ellos verán, pero sólo hechos, discusión e insultos, completamente ajenos a la implicación de aquellos, y a ese extraño baile en el que se sumían a menudo para demostrarse su cariño.

Ajenos al mundo, y este en retribución ajeno a ellos.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**VII.**

Rara vez solían pensar en las repercusiones de sus actos.

Al estar tan prendado en el contrario. Eren se convirtió en su musa, su cara haciendo acto de presencia en múltiples ocasiones en sus obras, esto desató comentarios y sospechas insidiosas ante la naturaleza de su relación. Estarían acabados si el mundo descubría su sucio secreto. Y por primera vez Jean pensó con seriedad las posibles consecuencias. Esa tarde no busco a Eren decidido a terminar lo que sea que tenían. Jean se hundió en el calor de la carne de su antigua amante en cambio, ellos nunca hablaron de eso, pero al encaminarse en tal embrollo, Eren estaba consciente de ella y su esposa.

Se preguntó, si tomar cuanto podía de Eren era lo correcto, estuvo tan absorto a la sensación errática que lo enloquecía a su lado, que por un momento, llegó a creer no importaba más, sí lo que ellos hacían estaba mal, ¿por qué él se sentía tan cómodo y a gusto a su lado? ¿por qué se sentía como si todo encajara, tal cual hacen las cosas correctas? Sí lo que ellos hacían estaba mal, y sí lo que Jean sentía revolucionando en su pecho cada que se sumergía en los relentes labios de su pupilo. ¿Él estaba mal o la idea que profesaban como correcta lo era?

Él no encontró una respuesta. No era ningún filósofo, él era artista y nunca vio la necesidad doliente de correr presuroso detrás de respuestas que no sabía si obtendría.

Entonces hizo lo único que sabía hacer bien, Jean Kirschtein pasó la página, corrió medroso a los brazos de su amante y se recordó a sí mismo siendo más joven, prendado igualmente de la belleza, Mikasa Ackerman había logrado robarle suspiros, rendido a ella, su piel era tan blanca y suave como la apariencia meliflua de las nubes que esponjosas le observan desde el cielo, sus cabellos largos extendiéndose cual las alas ébano de un cuervo, y esos furtivos ojos grises. Jean jura haberla amado. También juró haber amado a su esposa, Annie Leonhart, hacia tiempo. Él lo siente toda una vida soporífera atrás. Pero sí el amor que sintió por ellas fue como la melopea caricia del viento en su rostro, lo que sentía por Eren Jaeger era mil veces más intenso, era como tratar de no ahogarte a mitad del mar, sin nada a kilómetros más que falaz agua salada, sus brazos estaban tan cansados de nadar buscando una salida.

Y aún durante el sexo con Mikasa, esos ojos verdes no dejaron de escurrirse en sus pensamientos.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**VIII.**

Tal vez no moriría, pero sí tuviera que comparar la agonía de un lecho de muerte con algo, sería esa deplorable sensación de suplicio ante la espera. Ese día tuvo suficiente.

—¿Pero qué demonios te sucede Jean? —gritó. Le había prácticamente encontrado en brazos de aquella... arpía, era tan hermosa que sintió el temor correr arriscado por todo su corriente sanguíneo, tal vez estaba abandonado aquello que tenían.

—No sucede nada, joder —gruñó por lo bajo, exasperación palpitante dentro suyo, a punto de consumirlo, su cuerpo lloraba anhelante por socorrer al niño de sus ojos, mientras que su raciocinio gruñía fúrico acerca de lo que era mejor para ellos.

—No me digas que no sucede nada, Jean. Te conozco, maldición, eres la persona más idiota que conozco, pero lo hago. Eres un cretino egoísta y tienes muchos problemas. Eres un maldito inutil, pero me gusta esto que tenemos, y espero lo grabes que no pienso volver a repetirlo, pero también eres un gran artista, ¡uno impresionante! Pero lo jodes con el numerito de suficiencia, tu sonrisa socarrona me da asco porque grita que eres mejor que yo y aún así... —Eren bajo la voz, confundiéndose un momento con el viento, si él osaba soltar una declaración de tal magnitud no habría vuelta atrás, estarían acabados, tal vez inconclusos, cayendo en un posible final apresurado. O ellos podían llegar a una resolución que les mantuviera juntos—, te amo —murmuró tan anhelante que el exiguo suplicio derritió por un momento la coraza que Jean construyó.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —cuestionó con un desconcierto ruin, Kirschtein se decía:  _¿cómo puede él estar tan seguro?_

—¡Cómo dices! ¡Simplemente lo siento!

—¡Consigue otro capricho! ¡hay miles de personas, consigue a alguien más! —gritó con una rapiña soez en su voz, el mismo Jean trató de convencerse de que era lo correcto y aún así sintió que fue el ser más abyecto existente al ver sus esmeraldas preferidas mancilladas en agua cristalina, vestigio de su tristeza.

—¿Capricho dices? —su voz se quebró, como si fuese aquel el peor agravio contra su persona. Parecía a punto de llorar, se sintió culpable—. ¿Es acaso amar un capricho?

Congoja, eso fue lo que sintió. Amar, era muy pronto para amar, ¿y si sólo era un delirio producido por el furor del momento? ¿qué harían cuando el hechizo se quebrase y ellos no fuesen más que extraños el uno para el otro? O peor, ¿qué harían cuando las infamias en lenguas venenosas les hiciesen separarse? ¿qué harían con todas éstas primorosas sensaciones?

—Amar... es muy pronto para amar.

—¡Cállate! ¿qué sabes de mi? Nada, nada. Si yo digo amarte, lo hago —expresó.

Hubo pasión desenfrenada ahí, desbordando y ardiendo como los primeros rayos del sol en verano. Si Jean tuviera que definir a Eren en una palabra sería  _arrasador,_ porque barría con todo aquello que le causaba inconveniente en el camino. Si lo quería, lo tomaba, y fue esa rudeza desgarbada, sus fuertes ideales y vitaleza vigorosa las que le hicieron caer entre sus redes. Se sintió como sí aplastará a una margarita entre sus dedos.

Le hizo falta de todo su autocontrol para no retractarse. Y luego, la ira escaló monumentalmente dentro suyo. ¿Cómo Eren se atrevía a decir que él no le conocía? Lo hacía mejor que nadie, se desvivió por mantenerle feliz.

—¿No te conozco? —murmuro Kirschtein, ese tono apagado y resentido que usualmente no presagiaba nada bueno—. Sé que dejaste a tu familia, y que el único en apoyarte ha sido tu hermano, tu padre es contador y tu madre ama de casa. Amas el cielo azul porque te recuerda a tiempos más sencillos, bufas cada que te exasperas y recorres el lugar de un lado a otro como si estuvieses enjaulado en tu desesperación, cuando sonríes se forman pequeñas arrugas en las esquinas de tus ojos, tienes un pequeño tic en la mejilla izquierda cuando sonríes mucho y tú... ¿dices que no te conozco... cuando he pasado mis días maravillado contigo?  —murmuro, Jean tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Mentira —graznó dolido, ¿cómo podía ser cierto si Jean está tan ensimismado en acabar con ellos? Tratando de arrebatarle aquello que tanto había descubierto amaba.

Eren estaba profusamente confundido. Quería creer que aquello que se revolucionaba en su pecho, era amor y aún si no lo fuese, él sabía una cosa, tenía a Jean y quería que las cosas entre ellos funcionasen con fervor.

—¡Acabaría con nuestras carreras artísticas si se supiese! —acotó.

—No me importa —gruño de vuelta Eren—. Soy alguien libre y puedo hacer lo que quiera, y nadie me dirá cómo, ni siquiera tu Jean.

¿Por qué era tan difícil hacerle entender? Esto podría ser su fin, su ruina. Eren era extremadamente talentoso, poseía una visión abstracta y hermosa de todo que lo dotaba con el don del habilidoso, Jean jamás se perdonaría si su carrera se truncará por ello.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil entenderlo, Eren?

—Lo entiendo perfectamente —gruñó enfurruñado el castaño—. ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia? Me importa una mierda —finalmente soltó, acercándose hasta los labios del contrario, entre ellos iniciando una pequeña caricia. Eren se separo, no más que un roce delicado y luego la nada misma, Jean sabía lo que estaba haciendo, le estaba provocando para dar el gran paso, para que se retractara y se tragará todas sus palabras.

Jean debía estar demente, porque realmente lo consideraba. ¿Qué más daba? Iba a hacer lo que se le diese en gana, ¿y si a Eren no le importaba, por qué a él sí?

Lo besó. Se hundieron nuevamente en el mar indómito de sensaciones intoxicantes que prometían corazones acelerados y un calor que les consumiría.

Pero esa era una mentira, a Jean le importaba el futuro de Eren, le importaba demasiado porque Eren se había convertido en algo imprescindible en su vida, no estaba seguro de cómo, pero lo hizo.

Él solo quería una excusa para poder ignorar su sentido común y caer atado de pies y manos al destino incierto que le prometía la piel de Eren Jaeger.

Oh, fue tan idiota.

 

* * *

 

 

**IX.**

Sus problemas se desvanecieron tan rápido como llegaron, hubo decaídas, pequeños momentos en los que, cual ciervo asustadizo Jean iría a refugiarse en los labios granate de Mikasa, luego vendrá la discusión, o al menos así fue los primeros meses, ahora basta con decidir jugar al ciego, cubrirse los ojos y decidir no ver absolutamente nada, perderse como niños ingenuos en una fantasía errónea de lo que eran.

Estaban asustados. Y al mismo tiempo encantados. Era una sensación tan extraña como ellos mismos, jugando a ser completos extraños por las noches y tomando cuanto pueden del contrario en el balanceo inadvertido de sus únicos sentimientos.

¿Por qué no podían dejarse ir?

Ellos se besarían, se perderían y estarían convencidos de la extrañeza de tal hecho, tal vez nunca amaron, pero sospechaban que aquello que sentían al menos era parecido a hacerlo.

—Cada que te beso —murmuró Eren—; se siente extraño.

—¿Eso es malo?

—No... se siente bien —suspiró.

—¿Entonces por qué lo mencionas? —acotó Jean, soltando el humo del cigarrillo de manera descuidada.

—Oh, maldita sea Jean, trato de hacer un cumplido y tu vienes a joder —rió con diversión astuta, entremezclada con el vestigio de la calidez que dejaron las manos de Jean marcadas sobre su piel. Por otro lado Kirschtein estaba nervioso, estar así, tan cerca de Eren quien sonaba tan seguro le hacía titubear, sentirse como ese adolescente inconsciente que no sabía que iría a hacer.

Tal vez, eso era bueno.

—Tus ojos son hermosos —finalmente dijo, Jean se rindió y dejó que el cumplido se deslizara. La cara de Eren ardió y se contrajo, ¿a qué venía aquello?

—¿Q-qué...?

—Así se hace un cumplido —murmuro apacible y le mostró una sonrisa de dientes completos. Eren fruncio el ceño y ambos comenzaron otra disputa, en un lugar y espacio, donde sólo ellos existían.

Cualquier problema que tuvieran, lo sabrían afrontar.

El arte por otro lado... ambos se vieron envueltos en otros proyectos colaborativos, sin embargo, aquella gente a su alrededor comenzó a ver, esas disputas se volvieron tan íntimas y cariñosas que aún a través de tales insultos y argucias, pudieron ver el cariño inusitado, eso no era natural.

Y las voces volvieron a hablar, está vez entre susurros y pronto todos lo sabían, sin embargo, fue como un sucio secreto a voces. Jean era tan reconocido, que le dieron todo el crédito, el talento de Eren no era más que Jean abogando por su amante.

Y sin saberlo, Jean terminó haciendo lo que más temía. Arruinar la carrera de Eren.

—No dejaré a mi esposa.

—Deberías. Ni siquiera vas a casa ya, ella sabía que te acostabas con Mikasa y ahora ellas saben que desvives tus calurosas noches conmigo.

Kirschtein se mordió el labio. Eso era cierto, pero Eren era ignorante de lo que se rumoreaba de ellos, dejar a su esposa sería una afirmación muda y pronto la pomposa elite francesa se encargaría de acabar con ellos.

A veces, lo correcto duele. Pero Eren no merecía tal destino.

—No la dejaré —afirmo de nueva cuenta.

—¿Por qué no?

—No está a discusión. Muchos están hablando, deberíamos mantener un perfil bajo.

—Ahora... ¿esa es tu ruin excusa para no dejarla?

—¡Dejarla sería aceptar todo!

—¡¿Acaso te avergüenzo?! —lloro doliente.

—¡Jamás dije tal cosa...! Sólo... no la dejaré.

Lo que Jean ignoraba, es que Eren  prefería mil veces arruinar su carrera, por rescatar aquello que tenían.

 

 

 

> _¡Actuar! ¡Mientras preso del delirio,_   
>  _no sé ya lo que digo, ni lo que hago!_   
>  _Y sin embargo, es necesario... ¡_ _esfuérzate_ _!_   
>  _¡Bah! ¿Acaso eres tú un hombre?_   
>  _¡Eres Payaso!_   
>  _Ponte el traje y_ _empólvate_ _el rostro._   
>  _La gente paga y aquí quiere reír, y si_   
>  _Arlequín te roba a Colombina,_   
>  _¡ríe, Payaso, y todos te aplaudirán!_   
>  _Transforma en bromas la congoja y el llanto;_ _en una mueca los sollozos y el dolor._   
>  _¡Ah! ¡Ríe, Payaso, sobre tu amor despedazado!_   
>  _¡Ríe del dolor que te envenena el corazón!_   
>  **“** **VESTI** **LA** **GIUBBA** **”** **PLAGLIACCI** **ACT** **. I**


	3. Una furtiva lacrima

**X.**

Y bajo las tumultuosas olas de aguas que no fueron más que presagios de descontento y locura ellos navegaron, tratando ciegamente de flotar únicamente con amor, creyendo que sobrevivirían al desasosiego que traen consigo las sacudidas salvajes.

Creyeron poder hacerlo, y al mismo tiempo... no.

—Eres hermoso —murmuró inconsciente Jean, después de otro de sus ilícitos encuentros donde no encontraron más que ardor anhelante y deseo ciego, sus pieles volvieron arder bajo el fragor de la lujuria, sus pieles que como lienzos en blanco se dejaron caer maleables bajo el yugo que trae consigo el pincel del artista.

—¿Tú crees? —exhaló agitado. Aún después de meses enrollándose con la única promesa de ver por momentos las estrellas, Eren seguía preguntándose, ¿cómo era que Jean parecía recuperar el aliento tan rápido? Sus ojos verdes observaron vidriosos con un deseo tácito hacia el contrario, y como si le hubiesen leído la mente, sus bocas se encajaron en otro furtivo baile lleno de promesas primorosas, que sin embargo siempre permanecieron inconclusas, como las miles de estrellas en el cielo nocturno que solían ser sus únicas espectadoras y solían marcharse con la llegada del amanecer.

Ellos eran como esas estrellas, pero ellos elegían el inicio de sus noches, y también el final, tal vez no se regían por la llegada del alba o la caída del ocaso, pero aquella luz que les obligaba a irse radicaba en los rostros de hombres y mujeres que podrían verles. En la esposa de Jean y el cómo podrían descubrir su oprobioso secreto, entonces, ellos eran estrellas huyendo de los cruentos rayos de sol que anunciaban su final momentáneo.

Al tocar la hora exacta, la intimidad de la noche los volvería a acoger bajo su ala y ellos danzarían con una exclusividad digna de dos amantes.

Cuando Jean rompió el contacto, él jadeó, temeroso de que pudieran dejarle, deseoso de más cariño en el que apoyarse, con su familia en contra de su profesión y su hermano cumpliendo su sueño lejos, Eren se quedó solo, Jean fue un oasis en medio de un desierto de incertidumbre, era como el fresco rocío que acompañaba al verano, era lluvia y era vida, era el mismo rocío que hacía florecer miles de cosas en su pecho.

Sí, era seguro que deseaba fervientemente el confort que dejaría otro beso.

—Ven acá —murmuro, con esos ojos esmeralda que enloquecían a Jean, mirándole con un brillo pispireto que lo hacía boquear como un pez y le dificultaba el pensar con claridad, quería perderse en el intenso verde de su mirada y al mismo tiempo, temía por aquella necesidad fastuosa que podría terminar por acabarlo. Entonces Jean fingió demencia, en un intento por disimular aquello que revolucionaba en sus estómago bajo el verdor de esos hermosos ojos. Eren abrió los brazos, como si lo invitará, y sus labios ligeramente hinchados se alzaron en un vivo granate que no prometía más que el abismo mismo de sus deseos, Kirschtein jura haberse quedado helado, quería grabar con fuego en sus retinas la imagen de quien hasta el momento había considerado su musa y su único amor—. Vamos, Jean, no seas un bastardo y dame un beso —murmuró, su voz volviéndose un rasgeo necesitado y coqueto que se asemejo más a un gimoteó.

Jean jura casi correrse una vez más.

—Me amas y lo sabes... —acotó ido, Jaeger respondió arrugando sus labios en un pequeño puchero que amenazó con detener el corazón de Jean, tratando de sobrellevar la situación, lo besó, lo besó con todo aquello que no podía poner en palabras, con el desespero de una pasión desenfrenada, con la ternura de un corazón que voraz buscaba consumirlo y con el amor que recién descubierto buscaba adorar y cuidar cada parte de Eren. Porque Jean lo amaba, de todas las formas, como amarías a un amigo, a un hermano, y finalmente a un amante.

Su beso fue anhelo, desespero y finalmente una lentitud cautiva de la ternura que se profesaban, sus labios se acariciaron y se rozaron con adoración antes de succionarse como una amorosa despedida.

—Eres hermoso —Jean repitió, como si no fuese más que un disco rayado, oh, ¿acaso podían culparle?

—Cállate ya —acuso el castaño con las mejillas cual amapolas, Jean parecía entrar en alguna especie de mundo distinto cada que tenían sexo, como si todos los filtros desaparecieran y pudiera decir toda clase de cosas vergonzosas sin miramientos—. Yo no me la pasó repitiendo que eres guapo... —murmuró casi inaudible, sin embargo, el oído entrenado de Kirschtein lo captó, no todos los días Eren Jaeger admitía que era atractivo.

—Entonces, ¿crees que soy apuesto? —habló entre susurros, como su pequeño secreto y esa burbuja entre ellos se tornó en un aire juguetón que se contaminó con el bochorno de Eren, ¿le había escuchado? Pero, por supuesto que sí, ¿qué otra razón había para que le hiciera tal pregunta?

—Jamás he dicho tal estupidez.

—Lo has hecho.

—No lo hice.

—Sí.

—No.

—¿Soy feo?

—¡Por supuesto que no idiota! —gritó con ahínco y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas como la sangre misma una vez más, Eren lo supo al ver la sonrisa suficiente en el rostro de Jean, él mismo había incurrido en una vergonzosa contradicción  y Kirschtein ganaba su pequeña disputa de poder—. Sólo... quédate callado, por favor —pidió con vergüenza y Jean pensó, que tal vez Eren tenía suficiente, siempre podía burlarse mañana. Lo besó en la punta de la nariz, sus miradas chocando a mitad del camino.

—Mañana —murmuró Jean con la voz ahogada en una emoción que Eren se vio incapaz de dilucidar.

—¿Qué sucede mañana?

—Tú trabajo se publicará en el  _Salon d’ Automne_ y en el  _Salon des Indépendants_ de París —continúo, algo parecido al orgullo subiendo por la boquilla de su estómago y sabiéndole de lo más dulce sobre su lengua.

Eren suspiro soñador, eso era muy importante, prestigioso, entonces.... ¿por qué le importaba más el calor áureo que le prometía el cuerpo de Jean debajo de las sábanas?

—Es fabuloso, me he esforzado mucho —dijo a mitad de un bostezo, su cuerpo laxo le pedía a gritos descanso—. ¿Irás a casa está noche?

—Colabora conmigo en mi próximo trabajo —murmuró con anhelo. Jean esperaba que la propuesta que le extendía fuese respondida positivamente.

—Creí que te importaba lo que dijesen de nosotros.

—Colabora conmigo —repitió. Eren río encantado.

—Siempre idiota. Entonces... ¿Irás a casa?

—Hoy no —acotó Jean, mientras jalaba a Eren de vuelta a su pecho en un abrazo que prometía algo de lo que no estaban seguros—. Creo que... me quedaré por hoy.

Eren se sintió triunfal, porque la noche aún no acabaría para ellos y podrían seguir siendo glamorosas estrellas, antes de volver al sobrio mundo real.

  
El trabajo y la vida de Jean Kirschtein y Eren Jaeger son algo inabarcable, necesitan todavía muchos ríos de tinta para dar a luz muchos rincones. Entonces, se sumen en otra conversación acerca de su pasado, mientras de enrollan entre las sábanas una vez más:

—¿Y qué tal fue?

—¿El qué?

—¿Cómo descubriste que el arte era lo tuyo?

—Es vergonzoso.

—No me importa —Jean suspira y piensa. Volviendo hacia su infancia—. Cuando estalló la primavera de los pueblos. Fue un momento difícil, por primera vez en Europa existía está... conciencia ciudadana de todo lo que es posible. E.E.U.U. llevó a cabo la declaración de  _Seneca_ _Falls_ , dando inició al movimiento sufragista que barrió con todo el continente —Jean rió con levedad—. Tenía catorce y era curioso por lo que fuese a hacer, así que comencé a estudiar arte, lo dejé cuando falleció mi hermana —murmuró en cambio—. Entonces me uní a la Congregación del Santísimo Sacramento.

Eren rió a carcajada viva.

—No te imagino a ti con hábito —bufó divertido y pudo ver la tenue sonrisa en boca del contrario.

—Esculpí el busto del padre Eymard con lo que había aprendido en mi tiempo en la Academia de Arte y ellos me dijeron que no debía continuar “mi vida religiosa” —bufo, contagiado por la diversión de Eren—, ellos dijeron que continuará con el arte, que persiguiera mi sueño, así que, supongo que... gracias a ellos y al profesor Smith estoy aquí —Jean pensó, a dos años de su crisis espiritual, recordó la cara de Mikasa Ackerman fundiéndose bajo el deseo que le incitó a buscarla. Aún ahora ellos siguen juntos, siguen viéndose, piensa, que en otras circunstancias la habría amado como ama a Eren justo ahora. Pero no lo dice, es un secreto que planea quedarse consigo mismo.

—Eras un monje —le echó en cara Eren y Jean volvió a bufar, le lanzó el almohadón y trato de ahogarle con las plumas a juego.

—Oh, Cállate, Jaeger y mejor dime, ¿cómo fue para ti, eh? Esto no puede ser en un solo sentido.

—Bien, bien —murmuró divertido—. Mis padres se casaron en 1864. Papá era un aburrido recaudador de registro y mamá hija de un médico de provincias, solía jugar con barro y tenía un talento natural para el arte...

—Deja de presumir que no es cierto.

—¡Calla, Jean! ¡trato de contar mi dramática historia! —acotó en una mueca que era una clara exageración. Ambos rieron.

—Entonces continúa:  _“Señor talento natural”_

Eren rió divertido por su discusión.

—¿No me dejarás olvidarme de ello, verdad?

—Jamás —le respondió con una sonrisa de dientes completos y Eren se perdió—. ¿Entonces? ¡espero el resto!

Sus pestañas se batieron confundidas y sus ojos verdes destellaron antes de recuperar en su totalidad el hilo de su historia.

—Papá era una especie de librepensador y francmasón, así que me facilitó las cosas cuando me permitió ir a París junto con mamá y Armin. Él se oponía, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era mi vida y... al final dejó de tratar de convencerme de lo contrario. Yo amaba el arte —río apacible—. Deseaba aprender la técnica más que nada, así que entré a Colarossi, como sabes el profesor Smith nos asesoró —y Eren suspiro soñador—. Entonces él tuvo que marcharse —Jean sonrió, sabiendo bien lo que seguía—. Te eligió como su reemplazo y a pesar de haber reconocido tu nombre por tu grandioso trabajo, recuerdo haberte odiado sin conocerte, pero bueno... Erwin fue más cercano a un padre que el mío propio, así que, me sentí abandonado y no fue nada personal —río escandalosamente—, entonces te conocí, y vaya que el odio que sentí si que era personal —Jean rió, conocedor de la inconsciencia de Eren y las argucias que compartieron sus primeros encuentros—. Oh, me gustaba lo que creabas, pero eras tan prepotente que me daban agruras con la contradicción que me causabas, me di a la tarea de observarte, ¿cómo era que el sabio Erwin Smith escogiera semejante simio para darnos clase?

—¿Te recuerdo que aún pareces niña de quince?

Eren bufó.

—¡Jean, deja de interrumpirme! —entre risas continuó—; ¡y cierra la boca de una vez....! Umm, ¿dónde quedé?

—¿El simio que les daba clase? —acotó a mitad de un resoplido.

—Cierto, eras un asno, bueno lo sigues siendo, pero no entendía tus razones, y también debía concentrarme en mi trabajo, así que presente  _“La_ _vielle_ _Helene_ _”_  y de repente me vi atrapado por todo esto... —confesó, mirándole con sus ojos esmeralda, esperando transmitir todo lo que sentía—, y enloquecí...

Sus labios entreabiertos parecieron rogar por más y Eren se consumió en el deseo reavivado, entonces lo tomó, se acercó a la boca contraria y le asalto en otro beso lento y lleno de adoración, sus bocas se sumieron en una caricia delicada que los hacia vibrar. Al separarse, se escuchó un  _‘pop’_ curioso que les hizo reír.

—Aún no entiendo qué vi en un anciano como tú —dijo divertido Eren.

—Lo bello que soy —bromeó Kirschtein.

—Tal vez para mí abuela —Jean se carcajeó, a veces Eren era muy elocuente.

—Deberíamos dormir.

—Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Tal vez reían mucho al estar juntos. La madre de Eren solía decir, que la risa era el reclamo del diablo, y se preguntó, con todas las risitas indiscretas, las carcajadas al rojo vivo y las sonrisas divertidas al estar juntos, ¿qué sería de ellos?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**XI.**

Con la influencia de Eren en su vida, su trabajo se vio influido por el erotismo que el mismo hombre de ojos verdes le causaba. Concluyó  _“El beso”_ una obra dedicada al amor apasionado (y a Eren), entonces llegó  _“el ídolo eterno”_ que tuvo la misma dedicatoria.

Amor, locura y arte, son tres palabras que, sin duda, marcaron su vida. Fue su pasión por el arte, la que lo llevó a conocer, en sus propias palabras, a la persona de su vida: Eren Jaeger. De grandes y llamativos ojos verdes, se convirtió en su musa, sin embargo, se vio incapaz de convertirlo en el único en su vida.

En su trabajo conjunto ellos eran idóneos y tan homogéneos que nadie sabía dilucidar que parte de  _“Los burgueses de_ _Calais_ _”_ era suya y cuál de Eren.

Él estaba construido como escultor, por otro lado, Eren tenía una pasión primigenia que le había válido un reconocimiento temprano y un ansía de aprendizaje que terminó en su romance tumultuoso.

Corriendo el año 1886, ellos viajaron juntos a Inglaterra, Eren modela el busto de Jean y este a su vez, le utiliza de modelo para otra de sus obras:  _“La_ _pensée_ _”._ Nombre muy adecuado para una escultura de la cual solo se apreciaba la cabeza, como si se hallase saliendo de la roca. Ese mismo año Eren modela  _“El gigante”_ una referencia hacía  _“El hombre de la nariz rota”_ que trabajo Jean en su juventud.

Ellos eran un dúo dinámico. A Jean le gustaba cerrar sus ojos por un momento y pensar en todo lo que habían logrado, lo que habían alcanzado: juntos.

Su primer conflicto creativo se da cuando por mera especulación del mercado del arte, le dan a Kirschtein el crédito total por  _“El gigante”_

Jean le dice que no es nada, y le incita a ir más allá, pero cuando lo hace, su obra  _“La Valse”_ es rechazada en el salón debido al nudismo de los amantes. Si hubiera buscado un subterfugio histórico como hizo Jean con  _“La_ _danae_ _”,_ está consciente de que el salón no hubiese tenido esos reparos. Entonces él se frustra. En un momento en el que la separación entre maestro y alumno, amante y amado comienza a ser un hecho, el mundo de Eren, y con el, posiblemente su mente, se estaban desmoronando.

Eren piensa, gran parte de las obras de Jean Kirschtein tales como  _“El beso”, “La eterna primavera”_ o  _“_ _Ugolino_ _”,_ se encuentran desnudos, sin embargo, son permitidos por ser temas mitológicos, históricos y religiosos. Eren hacia de su obra algo personal, sus esculturas reflejan su vida,  _“Las cotillas”, “La vague”, “La valse”_  son autobiográficas y París lo sabe. Se retuerce en cólera, ¿dónde quedó su libertad creativa?

—Deberías calmarte.

—¿Calmarme? ¡Claro como eres tú quien recibe todo el crédito, yo soy quien debe calmarse! —gritó fúrico. Eren lo sabía, mejor que nadie incluso, Jean Kirschtein jamás pidió el reconocimiento por su trabajo, jamás trato de robarle crédito, inclusive se ha levantado a desmentir y darle reconocimiento, pero esta enojado. No piensa y sus palabras se vuelven navajas de las que es inconsciente y atarantado como cualquier otro joven, sin embargo, eso no priva a Jean del dolor.

—Yo no dije eso —respondió con la mandíbula apretada Jean—. Sólo deberías pensarlo con la cabeza fría.

—¿Cómo qué? —gruñó—. ¿Cómo  _“La_ _pensée_ _”?_ —atacó con inquina y Jean se marchito bajo su escrutinio, su boca se secó, esa obra fue producto de su adoración y cariño, se sintió como una margarita aplastada entre las crueles manos de un niño ignorante. Sabía que lo que Eren decía era producto de frustración e ira ciega, pero aún así... dolía.

—Tampoco dije eso. Ellos se han equivocado, siempre pasa.

—¡Trabaje mucho por esto!

—Lo sé —alzó ligeramente la voz Jean.

—¿Entonces por qué demonios les proteges?

—No estoy haciendo eso, sólo digo qu--

—¡Que no debería preocuparme ya!

—Estoy consciente de te están desacreditando, pero no creo que la violencia sea la únic--

—¡Entonces qué! ¿Les sonrió y les doy un maldito abrazo?

—El diálogo... —y nuevamente Eren lo interrumpió a gritos.

—¡No hace nada!

—¡Si usas la violencia te comerán vivo! ¡Son la elite, Eren! Dales un motivo y tu carrera se acaba.

—¡Eso no me importa maldición! —jadeo exasperado—. ¿Recuerdas  _“Las puertas del infierno”?_ ¿El pedido de ese tal Ferrys?

—¿Jules Ferrys? ¿El ministro de Instrucción Pública y Bellas Artes?

—Fue uno de nuestros mayores trabajos.

—¿Cuál es el punto?

—¡Sólo tú tienes el crédito!

—¡Y yo jamás pedí tal cosa!

Entonces Eren pensó, que si tenía a Jean a su lado, y sólo para él, ¿qué más daba lo demás?

—Entonces déjala.

—¿Qué?

—Deja a tu esposa.

—Eren, por favor, ya hablamos de esto.

—No. Tu hablaste de esto Jean, me callaste y dijiste no, sin siguiera “dialogarlo” —escupió sarcástico, mientras remedaba lo dicho por Jean—. Estoy cansado de huir de tu esposa, no te pido que hagas público lo nuestro ni nada, sólo te pido que me escogas.

¿No eran acaso todas esas noches fuera de casa una respuesta? ¿acaso no lo fue todas veces que lo eligió por sobre Mikasa y su esposa, una respuesta? Siempre lo eligió a él, una esposa, sólo era una apariencia, ¿no podía entender Eren aquello?

—No la dejaré y se acabó —decretó.

—Esto debió ser sólo un juego para ti —resopló dolido. Ese era el final de su paciencia, ¿se atrevía a cuestionar todo lo que hizo por él?

Jean le golpeó con la fuerza de todo su resentimiento, realmente, dejo mucho por tenerle a su lado y creyó que con amor podría superar los horribles modos de Eren, parece ser... que se equivocó. Hay cosas que simplemente no puedes fingir que no están.

—Cállate —gruñó—. Maldita sea Eren, te elegí por sobre todo, no me vengas con tus estúpidas escenas de celos justo ahora.

—¿Estúpidas? ¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete a la mierda Jean!

—Tienes razón. Hasta nunca —gruñó enfadado—. Espero vivas feliz.

—¿Q-qué...? —¿no podía hablar en serio, no?

Acaso ese... ¿era su final?

—Lo que oíste, es un maldito adiós, ¿acaso estás sordo?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**XII.**

La caída de su carrera fue precipitada, tras su última discusión. Ellos no se volvieron a ver, Eren solía mirar atrás con anhelo y rememorar todo aquello que habían hecho por él. Tal vez pedía demasiado, sin embargo, era su orgullo el que le impedía correr donde Jean.

Kirschtein, por otro lado, se creyó un inconveniente en la vida de Eren, lo amaba, o mejor dicho aún lo amaba, pero estaba consciente del mundo a su alrededor, ¿iría a buscarle nada más para hundirse en un abismo sin salida? Jean conocía la desaprobación de todos y deseo haber podido adorar a Eren otro poco, porque si los cielos hablasen, para él Eren habría sido el único profeta verdadero. Nadie les ofrecería el perdón, por eso prodigaba su adoración en un dormitorio, dejaba su fe marcada en la piel contraía.

1883, el fatídico año en que su romance corrió con la suerte de perecer ante las circunstancias.

Jean suspiro con anheló, deseoso de probar el cielo una vez más, ese que era suyo cuando compartía con Eren Jaeger.

Se resigno a no volver a verlo.

Y aún lejos, Jean Kirschtein apoyo a Eren en todo lo que pudo, a través de museos e intermediados que buscaron revivir su carrera marchita, ninguno tuvo éxito, pero su amor continuo ardiendo inmarcesible.

Por otro lado, malas lenguas, decían que Eren enloqueció, solían decir que perdió por completo la cordura gracias al amor no correspondido de una señorita y al mismo tiempo, en las sombras se decía que Jean Kirschtein había terminado de arruinar al muchacho.

Eren se encerró en su propio estudio, esculpiendo incansablemente y destrozando toda obra suya inmediatamente. Los vecinos de su taller le oían aullar todo el día.

Y las quejas finalmente llegaron a u familia. Armin era un renombrado poeta que se vio ensombrecido por el amargo egoísmo que le inculcó la época, y fue que con esa sensación que llamó para que una tarde, tres enfermeros echaran la puerta del estudio de su hermano abajo y le pusieran una camisa de fuerza.

Por orden de su familia, Eren fue ingresado en el sanatorio psiquiátrico Ville-Evrard. Se le diagnosticó “una sistemática manía persecutoria acompañada de delirios de grandeza”

Jean se enteró inmediatamente de tal noticia, y su corazón se estrujó, preguntándose si Eren aún le recordaba, era una persona feliz y Mikasa se había convertido en otra de sus adoraciones, siempre lo fue, y siempre estuvo allí. Fue lo único en su vida que... permanecía como una constante tranquilizadora y cálida, sin embargo, había días en los que solía recordar a su viejo amor y deseaba volver a verle. No se sintió digno siquiera de ir a visitarle.

Siempre siguió toda noticia relacionada con Eren, la próxima primicia que oyó acerca de aquellos ojos verdes, fue su traslado al hospital psiquiátrico de Montdeverges. Por lo que supo, su madre jamás fue a visitarle, su hermano tampoco, siquiera su padre...

 _¿Y sí yo....?_  Solía decirse Jean en solitario y casi de inmediato lo descartaba con un:  _Que tontería._

No hubo un día de su vida que Jean no se lamentase por no dejar a su esposa cuando aquel estúpido se lo pidió, porque entonces, ellos, tal vez... seguirían juntos. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro con una tristeza pesada sobre sus hombros.

—¿Sucede algo? —escuchó, era un murmullo conocido, el aliento cálido de Mikasa chocó contra su oído y sintió sus labios olor durazno depositar un confortable beso en su mejilla.

—Sólo estoy nostálgico —dijo.

—¿Aun piensas en él? —susurró aprensiva. Jean se maldijo por ser tan obvio, sintió a la azabache sentarse sobre sus piernas y pronto sus manos delicadas estaban a cada costado de su rostro, obligándole a mirarla—. Déjalo ir.

Se sintió capaz de llorar, pero Mikasa parecía empeñada en que avanzará, Jean suspiro y dijo que por una vez podría permitirse tal lujo. ¿Qué haría él llorando por Eren cuando no había un futuro para ellos? ¿qué hacia pensando en él después de tanto? La beso, con esa misma adoración que se había mantenido exclusiva para Eren hasta ese día.

Tenía que superarlo, porque era el pasado, era gran parte de lo que es ahora, pero también, sólo un muy agradable recuerdo y la sensación de un primer amor pasado.

Y en el ocaso de su vida Jean volvió a pensar en el recuerdo de Eren que parecía haberse mantenido tan fresco como la brisa que azotaba su rostro.

Fue entonces, que con el cálido sentimiento que dejó la piel de Mikasa Ackerman en su beso de despedida aquella mañana y el viejo, pero inmarcesible recuerdo de Eren Jaeger presente en su mente, Jean Kirschtein murió el 17 de noviembre, en una pequeña cabaña en Meudon, Francia, corriendo el año de 1917.

Mikasa lloró por él, quien había caído en el sueño eterno. Jean pensó que sí, había otra oportunidad, él podría construir su propia escalera al cielo para llevar a su viejo amor y su igualmente preciosa dama dorada.

Eren recuperó la cordura a finales de los años veinte, por desgracia, su familia ignoró todo consejo por parte de los doctores de llevarle de vuelta a casa.

Fue como estar en un sueño muy largo, un día él era Eren Jaeger y luego todo se sumía en una oscuridad que agobiante le privó del mundo y al despertar habían transcurrido flamígeros años. Después de haber superado tales tribulaciones, Eren se vio en facultad de informarse acerca del mundo exterior, incluso saber algo acerca de Jean sonaba bien.

Oh, y la desdicha, esa que cayó sobre su cabeza como una condena que perpetua se dispone a ahogarle al son de una cruenta verdad que no estaba dispuesto a oír.

Jean Kirschtein estaba muerto y lo único que quedaba de él, eran esos pequeños momentos de felicidad efímera que forjaron su propio paraíso, eso y la última carta que Jean alguna vez le escribió.

Cuando la hora de Eren Jaeger llegó, se encontraba aún recluido en el psiquiátrico de Montdeverges, donde encontró la paz un 19 de octubre de 1943. Triste y sólo, con un legado marchito y el recuerdo de un amor que tal vez, debió atesorar más.

Al final, ambos obtuvieron la muerte inmortal.

 

 

 

 

 

> _Una furtiva lágrima_   
>  _en sus ojos despuntó,_   
>  _a aquellas alegres jóvenes_   
>  _envidiar pareció._   
>  _¿Qué más buscando voy?_   
>  _¿Qué más buscando voy?_
> 
> _Me ama, sí, me ama, lo veo, lo veo._
> 
> _¡Un solo instante los latidos_   
>  _de su hermoso corazón sentir!_   
>  _Mis suspiros confundir_   
>  _por poco con sus suspiros._   
>  _Los latidos, los latidos sentir,_   
>  _¡confundir los míos con sus suspiros!_
> 
> _¡Cielos, se puede morir...!_  
>  _No pido más, no pido._  
>  _¡Ah! ¡Cielos, se puede, se puede morir...!_  
>  _No pido más, no pido._  
>  _Se puede morir..._  
>  _¡Se puede morir de amor!_  
>  **“UNA FURTIVA** **LAGRIMA** ”  **L’ELISIR D’AMORE, ACT II.**


	4. Inédito

**En torno a 1886. Carta de Jean Kirschtein a Eren Jaeger.**  
Te besó las manos amigo mío, tu que me das tan profundos y ardientes goces a tu lado, mi alma existe con fuerza y, en su furor amoroso, tú respeto siempre está por encima. El respeto que tengo por tu carácter, por ti mi Eren es una causa de mi violenta pasión, no trates tan despiadadamente cuando te pido tan poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carta escrita por Auguste Rodin hacia Camille Claudel (únicamente se han cambiado los nombres)


End file.
